


The Big Day, and a New Beginning

by MocusPocus



Category: Free!
Genre: Babies, First Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocusPocus/pseuds/MocusPocus
Summary: Haru and Makoto are married, and it is their son, Asahi's, first day of school. One shot story, just full of sweet feelings and cuteness.





	The Big Day, and a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for checking out my story. This actually was a write up for one of my good friends and she encouraged me to put it on here. Please read and see what you think. I would love to hear feedback. Thank you for taking your time to read my work.

The door creaks, as small hands reach for the knob and turn it, not worrying about the sound. The door slams into the wall, and tiny feet pitter patter on the floor. In one large leap he manages to make it up onto the bed with two sleeping figures.

  
“Papa and Daddy! Papa and Daddy!” A small voice chants excitedly as, the bed rocks and the headboard beats in time with the chant. Groans and yawns begin to sound from the masses tucked under the comforter. A mess of brown hair raises and smiles at the child.

  
“Good morning Asahi. You’re up early this morning.” He says wiping his eyes and yawning. He turns his head toward his husband, still with his head firmly planted on the pillow. “I don’t think daddy is up yet.” He says, but before he can even look back to the child leaps onto Haru, his little feet landing on his back repetitively, until his eyes fly open. Haru sits up quickly, sweeping the brown haired child into his arms, and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

  
“Don’t you know that’s a rude way to wake people up.” He says as he holds the child close to try and settle all of the bouncing. The child continues to wiggle, making it hard for his father to hold onto him.

  
“But daddy, you needed to wakes up, its my big day!” He explains stretching out his arms. Makoto’s gentle hand finds its way to the child’s messy hair as he smiles at their son.  
“Why don’t you go get ready for your first day, and your daddy and I will make you some breakfast.” He says smiling at the two of them. The scene in front of him, only something from his wildest dreams. With one bound, the child hops from bed onto the floor and storms out, his little feet being heard the whole way through the house. With a sigh and a smile, he turns to his husband. “I don’t know where he gets his energy.” a smirk passing his lips as he slides himself closer in the bed, wrapping his husband in his arms, as they enjoy the last bit of warmth from their bed, before the day needed to begin. Haru returns the gentle smile as he leans into his husbands strong shoulders, and looks up at him with his sea blue eyes.

  
“Seems like only yesterday we brought him home, and now he is on his way to school for the first time.” A bittersweet look crossing his face as he turns away to look down toward the hall. Makoto, gently runs his fingers over his cheek, down to his chin, and with one slow gentle movement, he turns his head to look into his eyes again.  
“We will have many other memories to make, this is just another beginning.” He says with a smile as he gently places a kiss on Haru’s soft lips. “Besides, Asahi already has a friend, and that will help him feel more comfortable.” Makoto’s lips only inches from Haru’s as he rests his head on his forehead. Haru’s eyes move to a picture on the wall, of them and their other friends. Asahi running around with a few other children. The sense of relief floods through him as he reflects on the fact that his son won’t be completely alone. Haru leans in to steal another kiss, only to hear noisy little feet come crashing through the room and bang into the door.

  
“I”M READY FOR SCHOOL!” The voice echos on the hardwood floors. Both bite their lips as they look at their son, shirtless and wearing only a bathing suit. Makoto looks over to Haru and back to Asahi.

  
“Well you certainly are your daddy’s boy, aren’t you.” Makoto gets out of bed and walks over to the child, picking him up and holding him by his knees, as Asahi giggles. “No today, you are not going to be swimming, you are just going to school.” He carries the child out of the room. With an “aww man,” following the last comment.

  
Haru gets out of bed, to cloth himself and to make breakfast. The lunches have been packed and breakfast set out. Asahi jumps up into the big seats and smiles at his food in front of him. His button down and khakis looking a little more suited for the school setting. “You look nice, Asahi.” Haru says with a smile.

 

The child rolls his eyes, “Papa picked it out.” Stuffing his mouth with the mackerel and barley stopping to breath between bites.

  
Makoto follows after caring a small backpack in his hands, hair neatly combed and in an almost identical outfit to their sons. “Well you also look nice this morning.” Haru states with a smirk, kissing his husband as they all sit down to eat together. It doesn’t take long for the bowls to be emptied. After placing them in the sink, they walk out the door to start the big day. Asahi skipping excitedly in front of them as they walk together down the sidewalk. Watching their child Makoto slowly takes Haru’s hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and gently placing a kiss on it. His eyes wet and happy. It isn’t a far walk to the elementary school. They arrive to the comotion of children all playing in the playground, and parents gathered around to see their children off. Asahi runs to the swings where his other friends play. Haru and Makoto, make their way over to some familiar faces, watching over their children.

  
A bright smiling face turns to greet them, though tears are streaming down his face. “I was wondering when you guys would get here. Our babies are in the same class, can you believe it.” He says bouncing another small child strapped to his chest. Makoto reaches down and gives his finger to the baby and makes faces at him.

  
“Hopefully they will have as many good times here as we did. ” Haru says with a smile as he tries to comfort the upset Nagisa. Rei has his arm wrapped around, but is also holding back some tears of his own.

  
“It is just part of growing up I suppose, they will be okay. Also, Reo and Asahi are incredibly smart. I am sure they will do nothing but succeed. Look they’re already having fun.” Rei point to the children swinging. Taking turns pushing each other, laughing and talking to a kid they didn’t know. The bell sounds, and the teachers try to wrangle the children into their classrooms, trying to keep them from missing their parents. Asahi starts to follow Reo but looks back to see his parents. His little wheels turn as he sees everyone enter the room, but he turns out of the line and runs to his parents.

  
“Papa, Daddy, I don’t want you to leave me. I want to stay with you.” He says as he wraps himself around their legs. Makoto’s pants start to grow wet with tears. Trying not to think about a moment like this, starts to feel a wetness building behind his eyes. He reaches down and picks up the small child.

  
“We are not leaving you because we want to, Asahi. But I think you will like school, it can be scary at first, but you will make many friends and will have lots of fun. This is where you papa and daddy met. Your daddy helped me whenever I felt scared, I am sure Reo will help you not feel scared. That's what friends are for.” Makoto smiles hugging the child close to his chest, and kissing the top of his head. Haru rubbing his back attempting to calm the child.

  
“You never know if you like it unless you try.” Haru says as the child turns to meet his gaze. “Will you please try it for papa and daddy?” He smiles as he also kisses the child on the head.

  
Asahi slowly nods his head as he wipes his little red eyes. “I guess I will try it” he says shyly into Makoto’s flannel. After a few more hugs, and kisses goodbye. Reo comes back out to walk inside with Asahi.

  
He extends his hand, “Please don’t cry Asahi, at least we’re here together” he says as they take hands and walk into the class together. Rei comforts Nagisa as they leave together, waving to Makoto and Haru.

  
The couple walks out of the fence together holding hands again. They are quite, as Makoto wipes a few tears from his eyes. He looks over to Haru, and to his surprise he sees a tear rolling down his face as well. He stops turning him to face him and he holds his chin. Looking at his face as he leans in close and gently kisses the tear away.

  
“Do you know how much I love you?” Makoto whispers in Haru’s ear as he wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Haru wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist to pull him tight into him. A bittersweet hug, of happiness and pain.

  
“I love you too, Makoto.” Haru says in a hushed tone, as he lifts his eyes up to meet Makoto’s again. They stay this way until their lips touch again, sending pricks of sensations through his body. “It is just hard to imagine our little guy growing up.” He says laying his head into his chest.

  
“I know I know” Makoto brings his hand up to stroke Haru’s hair. “But he still has a lot of growing to do. Besides he isn’t even on a swim team yet.” a laugh leaving his mouth as he rattles off the last part of his sentence. He lean in and kisses Haru’s black hair. “But for now, we do have a house to ourselves.” He says not lifting his lips from their place on Haru’s head. Haru lifts his head to look into Makoto’s eyes.

  
“You know that is a good point.” A slight smile passing his lips. As he laces his fingers through the bigger hand, his right hand grazing over the cold metal of Makoto’s wedding band.

  
Makoto smiles, “Why don’t we go home, so we can relax a bit, until we have to pick Asahi up. Then he can tell us all about his big first day.” Haru nods his head, and they head off in the direction of the beach. Hand in hand, through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, for reading my work. I am working on some other things as well. Please let me know any suggestions, whether it has to do with my writing, or with things you want to see. Thanks again!  
> ~MocusPocus


End file.
